


Swelter

by Syntheticpalindromes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van!days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/pseuds/Syntheticpalindromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the second day of being in Arizona and Patrick’s skin is honest to god cemented to the seats of the van. It’s gross and he has to physically peel himself away and even then his skin still feels fucking awful. All leathery but also sweaty as hell.</p><p>He’s a sweaty little dude, c’mon.</p><p>The worst, worst, thing is that Andy looks fine.</p><p>Refreshed even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swelter

It’s the second day of being in Arizona and Patrick’s skin is honest to god cemented to the seats of the van. It’s gross and he has to physically peel himself away and even then his skin still feels fucking awful. All leathery but also sweaty as hell.

He’s a sweaty little dude, c’mon.

The worst, worst, thing is that Andy looks fine.

Refreshed even.

Walking around in a little black t-shirt, and doesn’t he know that black conducts heat, and a pair of basketball shorts. All smiles and glinting labret piercing that always manage to catch Patrick’s eye and he really want to know what it feels like from the inside.

He huffs and this time he’s not hot from just the heat.

He pulls his cap lower and sulks in place on the tarmac of a parking lot, sun beating down on his raised hackles, a sweat patch forming on his shoulder blades and he sighs because he’s running out of clean shirts and he doesn’t need this.

But Joe and Pete went to find the venue and took the van with them and left Andy and Patrick at a 7/11 to wait till they got back because apparently Patrick was taking too long to pick what chocolate bar he wanted.

Fuck them anyway.

Andy takes his time to sidle over to Patrick, sitting down next to him, legs crossing and tattooed arms straining as he tries to yank open a bag of skittles and when he gets them open he sighs high and happy and offers the bag to Patrick, “Want one?”

Patrick declines, shaking his head and tugging on his shirts neckline, “No. I’m fine.”

Andy shrugs and Patrick watches him, his jaw moving with the movement and once again, his piercing, shining like a little metallic beacon to Patrick.

He almost groans when he sees Andy’s tongue dart out and the piercing in the centre of it swipes along his bottom lip with the movement of the muscle.

~*~

Patrick doesn’t have a crush on Andy.

Crushes are what teenage girls and Pete get.

He just really wants to find somewhere cool and quiet and shove his mouth against Andy’s and feel what those piercings are like against his own mouth and tongue.

And maybe let Andy fuck him.

Like, it’s not really a big deal to be honest.

But with the way that Andy is flirting with a girl with a blue pixie cut after their set is maybe ruining those chances a little bit.

Patrick sighs and pulls at his sweat drenched shirt, the nights may have been cooler than the days, but that doesn’t mean that it still isn’t humid and the venue sucked all the water from his body via his pores and unlike Pete, he doesn’t just sweat from the crotch.

He sips at his coke and lifts his hat to ruffle his sweaty hair away from his neck, feeling a little better and less stifled, until Pete decides to hang off his neck.

Rubbing his face, and eyeliner, into Patrick’s cheek, mumbling a, “Love you Lunchbox,” before vaulting off to probably bully Korean Tom Cruise into some weird prank.

Patrick laughs under his breath and looks up to find Andy staring at him, eyes narrowed a little and completely turned away from the girl he was flirting with.

He goes a little red when he realises that Patrick has seen him staring and Andy’s eyes dart away for a second.

And then, to Patrick’s surprise, he’s wandering over with a mineral water bottle wrapped tightly in his tattooed hands.

He smiles gently at Patrick and leans against the bar, eyebrows raising, “Pete do much damage?”

Patrick huffs out a laugh, “No. No, just some boy-liner on my neck probably. Nothing a shower can’t fix dude, s’fine.”

Andy seems to bristle at the mention of a shower and Patrick’s eyes dip to his mouth, that stupid tongue stud and that equally stupid labret piercing.

God. He’s practically obsessed.

But then Andy is grinning, the little gap in his front teeth showing and Patrick wants to lick it.

He wants to lick every one of Andy’s tattoos and then go down on him and watch the colours swirl behind his eyelids.

He doesn’t realise he’s groaned until Andy is inhaling sharply and murmuring, “You’re really hot.”

Patrick laughs nervously and says, “Yeah. Arizona and I don’t really mix that way. I’ve been dying for the past two days.”

Andy shakes his head and says quieter, “No. God. No, I mean that you’re really hot and Pete told me that you have a crush on...me.”

Patrick groans again but this time it’s in annoyance, “It’s not a crush, Pete for FUCK sake.”

He hangs his head and almost knocks his coke over when he gets up to try and escape but Andy stops him, “Trick, I’m not gonna make fun of you. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…” Andy pauses and clears his throat, “Maybe wanted to come back to the van with me while Pete and Joe are still here. You know.”

Patrick stares at Andy and then nods quickly.

~*~

Patrick’s still got his shirt on because despite it still being disgustingly hot in the van, he’s not really too comfortable with Andy seeing the love handles he’s been developing from surviving on doritos and candy bars.

Andy doesn’t seem to mind much as his head bobs between Patrick’s thighs, two fingers pressed into him and Patrick needs to remember to shove the lube they found in Pete bag back in there because he really doesn’t want Pete to find out about what’s happening here.

Andy’s tongue does a thing and the stud presses against the underside of his dick and Patrick’s hips fly up accidentally.

Andy goes with it pretty well however and twists his fingers inside Patrick at the same time and Patrick has to yank on his hair to get his head up as he pants out, “I will come if you do that dude.”

The drummer grins, mouth damp and red, licking over his raw lips before mumbling, “That’s kinda the point dude.”

Patrick flushes and fiddles with the hem of his shirt and says quietly, “I kinda...I kinda wanted to come with you in me.”

Andy’s quick intake of breath is enough for Patrick to realise that Andy probably wants that a whole lot too. 

~*~

Andy’s got Patrick’s face shoved into a bunch of musty sleeping bags, shirt finally off, three fingers in him this time which was much to Patrick’s protest because he really just wanted Andy’s cock in him quick but Andy had shook his head and denied him that.

It didn’t help that Patrick confessed this was his first time.

Andy had cooed and asked if he was getting Patrick’s ass virginity and Patrick had stumbled over saying that no, this was his proper-everything-all-included-virginity.

Andy rubs over the notches of Patrick’s spine with the other hand, being more gentle now he’s learnt of Patrick’s predicament and it’s kind of annoying actually.

Well, it is, until Andy leans down and licks around his fingers and then Patrick’s stomach is clenching and he’s crying out, mouth slack as he breathes heavily, whining in the back of his throat.

He whimpers and says quietly, “Andy. Don’t. I can’t…”

Andy smirks and dips his tongue against him one last time before pulling out his fingers as well, and Patrick hears a slick noise that he assumes is Andy lubing himself up and he sways his hips and touches his own dick because he’s actually kind of excited.

As lame as that sounds.

It doesn’t hurt when Andy pushes in, Andy’s not small, but it doesn’t hurt that bad.

Just feels weird and a bit uncomfortable.

It doesn’t help that Patrick is still fucking sweaty and Andy’s hand slips on his hip a few times when he’s pressing the head of his cock into him.

Andy on the other hand, is still pristine and cool as a stupid fucking cucumber.

All that disappears however when Andy bottoms out and Patrick gasps because, okay, it does hurt a little bit now.

He rocks back and forth experimentally and has to groan because he feels so full.

So hot and full and Andy isn’t even touching his dick and he feels like he’s gonna come.

Patrick wonders how he’s even managed to last this long so far.

Then Andy starts to move his hips and Patrick closes his eyes and watches the lights dance behind them because it feels so much better

His body shakes forward with every thrust of Andy’s hips and he really tries not to just moan and make dumb teenager noises but he can’t help it because Andy is rubbing his mouth against his shoulder blades and he can feel the labret piercing.

There’s a few shuffling noises outside suddenly, in the distance, but still audible and Andy’s head snaps up.

The windows of the van are fogged so Patrick can’t see who it is but he, as him and Andy stop and just breathe, can hear a lighter clicking and a few voices mumbling by the lamp post next to the van.

He even hears someone say, “Is Pete fucking someone in the van?”

And another person say, “That...Or Pete is the one getting fucked.”

And then the sound of what is probably a high five and a mumbled, “bro.”

He’s about to move away from Andy, the mood possibly being ruined, but the older boy is carefully moving him to lie on his back, pushing his thighs up and staring down at him with intense eyes.

He slides back in and Patrick hiccups because it’s too much all over again.

Andy presses a hand over his mouth and makes a ‘shh’ noise as he starts to thrust again, “Gotta be quiet Stump.”

Patrick nods, trying to breathe through his nose with Andy’s hand pressed firmly over his mouth but it’s so hard because Andy is fucking him almost too hard, it’s making his hips shudder with the motion of it.

He’s sure the van is rocking.

He’s so embarrassed.

And so turned on.

Andy’s hand is moved however and Patrick gulps in a breath before Andy is kissing him roughly, tugging on his bottom lip and getting a hand around his cock to jerk him off quickly.

Patrick sighs and rubs his tongue against Andy’s stud, feeling it cool and tangy against his taste buds.

He’s surprised that it’s a kiss that makes him come actually.

He makes an almost pained cry, back arching beautifully as his mouth falls into a perfect o-shape.

His hips lurch up and he’s coming all over Andy’s hand and his exposed tummy.

Andy eyes go wide like he’s shocked it’s happened and he keels forward, stomach muscles jumping and Patrick gasps one last time feeling Andy come inside him.

He’s honestly glad they couldn’t find any condoms.

They pant and Andy presses his face into Patrick’s shoulder, kissing his neck and almost giving him a hickey before Patrick is batting him away playfully.

Andy goes to pull out and Patrick winces, wishing weirdly that Andy could actually stay in him for a bit longer but if they’re going to be able to clean up and air out the van they’re going to need to be quick and efficient.

Patrick does appreciate the kiss that Andy gives him when they’ve managed to get re-dressed however.

Even if he does walk weirdly to the bathrooms to clean himself up.

~*~

They’re halfway down the highway, and by Patrick’s watch it’s around 2:34am, before Pete is cuddling up to the singer and whispering, “You seem happier. Finally getting used to the Arizona heat Tricky?”

Patrick shrugs and plays with Pete’s hair, “It’s alright. It’s better if you’ve got something to distract you, right?”

Pete nods and grins against Patrick’s tummy where his head is resting, “Mmm. Yeah. A distraction.”

There’s a silence before he’s saying loud enough for the whole van to hear, “You forgot to put my lube back.”

The van almost crashes with the force that Patrick shoves Pete off him, screeching as he does it.

Pete just cackles.


End file.
